The final encounter
by Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight13
Summary: The final encounter with the dark lord, will Harry survive? Rated T because of horror? Honestly, not that bad, but just in case. Please read oneshot, GWHP RWHG BWFD RLNT


Disclaimer: I own this plot, the idea Harry I the final horcrux as is Ravenclaws' hat, and the names Arianna and Sarah. Anything else isn't owned by me.

_The final killings_

Harry faced Voldemort, it was one on one. Voldemort had froze everybody so they could watch, not fight. The winners' side would be unfroze and would be able to kill the other. For neither could live, while the other survives.

Indeed Harry had found three more horcruxes, but the last one was still unknown. There had been Slytherins' ring that Dumbledore had destroyed, Hufflepuffs' goblet, the diary in which Harry destroyed in his second year at Hogwarts, Nagini the snake, and Ravenclaws' hat. He had destroyed them all and Harry had known that the seventh part of the dark lords' ripped up soul was in Voldemort himself.

The final battle was about to begin. Harry ran up to Ginny and kissed her, hopefully, he thought, not for the last time. He glanced at the others. He had to win, Fleur, and Tonks were pregnant and Hermoine just married Ron not but a fortnight ago and Ginny was to marry Harry. Ron, Lupin, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, Arthur, and Charlie all gave him looks as if to say "Good luck."

"C'mon Harry, you've lived long enough." Voldemort said. Reluctantly, Harry looked away from Ginny and the others. He knew what he had to do. He remembered his parents, Sirius, and Dumbledore and how they had tried to save him, in doing so they died. He thought of all the people Voldemort hurt and corrupted, all he had killed.

Harry got in dueling stance, ready for Voldemorts' first blow. Harrys' enemy chuckled before saying,

"You look like your father before he died. Perhaps you shall have the same fate." And, without warning, there was a flash of green light. Harry had only had a split second to duck. He heard the killing curse zoom past his ear hitting one of the frozen death eaters. Harry didn't look back. He knew what he would find. Hopefully, it would be Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, or, if he was lucky, Snape. Harry sent a killing curse right back at him. It hit him. Harry smiled but thought, "that was to easy."

The blank look in Voldemorts' eyes vanished almost as quickly as it had came. He laughed a hysterical, maniacal laugh then smiled an evil, mocking smile. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Did you honestly think it would be that easy to kill me? No, chosen one, it's not. You see, I have seven horcruxes. Yes Harry, seven. You destroyed one, and now that I'm going to kill you, you won't be able to defeat me or them." He turned his head slightly towards the deatheaters.

Harry smirked. "Really," he said, " 'Cuz last time I checked, there were only two left. Where's Nagini? Or the locket, the diary, the goblet, or the ring? Oh, now I remember! I destroyed them."

He-who-mustn't-be-named's smile turned to a grimace. The gave of his slit like eyes turned to Harrys' forehead and he smiled slightly. "I see the sixth horcrux is still a mystery, is it not?"

Harry grimaced right back. "What is it then? Why not tell me if your going to kill me anyway? The others will die to so nobody 'll know?"

"It's quite simple actually," Voldemort started. "You see, I was horcrux short. I planned to use the prophecy bottle but couldn't get my hands' on it. One of my deatheaters told me that a child born as the seventh month dies would defeat me, so I set out and found Hospital records that showed only two who were born at the end of July. The Longbottom boy and you. I chose to believe it was you who the prophet spoke of, so, naturally, I went out to kill you personally. It was only when you survived my killing curse that I decided to make you my final horcrux." He said the final words with a tone of self satisfaction.

Harry felt hot around the ears. How could he of been so stupid? The lightning shape cut on his forehead was the sign of a dark, evil curse, and wasn't splitting your soul evil and dark? All those years of thinking it was the mark of attempted murder, and it was what he had been searching for since the beginning of summer! Harry looked around. Everyone, except Voldemort, looked afraid, shocked, and (well, Harrys' side anyway) upset. Ginny looked broken-hearted. Harry, being a professional legitimate, looked into her mind. She was crying.

Harry said in his, and her, mind, "You know what I must do, right?"

"Yes. But must we? Isn't there another way?" Ginny thought, trying not to let her soon-to-be husband do what she knew he would. Tears trickled down her face all the time.

"Gin, I know the counter jinx for the freezing charm. On my count," Harry hesitated, " you kill me. Gin, I love you and hopefully this works." Harry told Ginny.

He used the non-verbal way to un freeze Ginny.

Ginny was about to protest when she felt herself slipping out of her frozen prison.

Harry saw her pull out her wand and her tear stained face. Both Ginny and Harry knew what they had to do.

Ginny tried protesting again but was interrupted by Harry which, to her horror, he had started counting.

"Three," Harry thought, "Two, One."

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry and Ginny yelled in unison. There were two quick flashes of green light, and both Harry and Voldemort fell, dead.

For a minute Ginny thought the plan wasn't going to work, but she had distinctly remembered her light hit Harry before his light hit Vold-the dark lord.

The freezing spells were broken. The deatheaters just stood there, frozen. Ginny took advantage of this and yelled the killing curse repeatedly, dodging the other sides' while doing so. Finally, when all deatheaters were on the ground, Ginny and the others knelt next to Harry, the women were crying, and the men looked as if they were on the verge of tears. Non felt as Ginny had felt.

Ginny put her hand on his chest weeping. She looked up, absolutely puzzled. Was it, na, it couldn't be, but there it is again! She put her ear to his chest. She heard a soft thumping, as if his heart was beating. Then she remembered. Wasn't he, Harry Potter, the boy who lived protected by the most ancient, but most powerful magic of all? Love? He survived once, was it possible he could survive again?

She turned him over so she could see his face. His scar was barely visible, as though it were fading. She wondered.

"Harry?" She aid softly in his ear. "My chosen one? My emerald jewel? Can you hear me?"

"You know I only like to be called 'My Emerald Jewel' when we're alone." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Ginny smiled. "You're alive! How do you feel?"

"Never been better My Ruby Red Jewel."

"Oh Harry."

And, to this day, the legend of Harry Potter still lives on.

A/N:

In case you were wondering :

Harry and Ginny named their children Lily Elizabeth, James Arthur,

Remus Albus, and Sirius Steve Potter.

Ron and Hermoine named their child Harry Viktor Cedric Weasley.

Lupin and Tonks named their child Arianna Minerva, Arianna was Albus' sister who died after being given an unproperly made Wolfs' bane potion. She was sort of a mentor for Lupin.

Bill and Fleur named their children Charlie Billius, Gabriel Ginevra, and Molly Sarah(after Fleurs' mother) Weasley.

Hope you enjoyed,

_Nicely Evil Hufflepuff Knight_


End file.
